Underneath the Glittering Stars
by Miss Maudlin
Summary: Zelda has a deep love for Link but she is certain that he does not feel the same. While under the night sky, she will confess her secrets, to have her heart either accepted or cruelly broken... [oneshot]


_A/N:_

    Hello, my amigos. I have been in need of writing a one-shot for a while, so here's another fluffy one for ya. I've been wanting to write something in first person POV, and I need to work on description. This one might be a little, oh, odd? but I hope you like it. I also want to work on writing where I show, not tell, things - that's one of the biggest things to practice when it comes to writing, and probably one of the most difficult. But you're probably not reading this, are you? XP Okay.here it is..

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I don't own Zelda. OOH OOH OOOOH!

* * *

**Underneath the Glittering Stars**

    They were like diamonds in the sky, twinkling and blinking their beautiful lights far in the distance. Only they - the stars - hung in the velvety blackness of the sky - the moon was not to be seen on this night. I stared in fascination, enjoying their natural splendor, for I did not wish to ponder painful and confusing matters at the moment. I simply wanted to feel the serenity of the night.

    It was not to be, however. A particular man's handsome face began to flit across my vision, while the thought of his infamous smile made me flush. This man, this wanderer, had captured my heart long ago - but I had not captured his. It pierced my heart painfully, although I knew for certain that it was indeed the truth. For he had made it quite clear in his actions.

    Link never stayed here in these stone walls for more than a moon or so. Did that evidence not merit my beliefs? That by the fact that he continually left my side only displayed how he wished to not be near me? I was not so naïve as to convince myself that he loved me, that he was simply unable to share his hidden feelings. No, it was not so easy - it was never meant to be, and in my mind, I accepted it. But my heart refused; my soul latched on to a hope that seemed invisible to practicality, but visible to one who was in love with their hero.

    I attempted to distract myself by peering through one of the few telescopes that hung from the ledge of the astronomer's tower in which I was standing. The tower was, obviously, very high above ground - it was the highest in the castle, truthfully. It possessed a low roof, but it had openings all around its circumference where one could look through the telescopes to view the stars. I did just that. Looking through the eyepiece, I was able to see the celestial bodies with great clarity.

    To the east was the constellation of Din, the goddess of power, her arms covered in metaphorical flames. To the west, Farore, the goddess of courage, hung in the pose of shooting a magical arrow. And to the south, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom and my patron deity, sat playing her magical harp. But my sights were set to the north, where the star that never shifted was located - the constellation of the Triforce. This celestial body was often used for navigation, and it was also one of the first constellations named. It was, of course, in the shape of two triangles, one within the other.

    I viewed the heavens for quite some time. It was not until I heard the small, wooden door located on the ground of the tower creak slowly open that I turned from my telescope to spot a blonde head poking up, then a whole body. The person eventually closed the door and then simply stood before me, silent. My cheeks turned red due to the appearance of my secret love.

    "How did you know I was here, Link?" I asked quietly. "I informed Impa to not allow anyone to bother me. Although," I added quickly, "you are an exception. You may travel anywhere you like within these walls. You have most certainly earned that right." I soon clamped my mouth shut, for I knew I was chattering.

    Link walked over to where I was standing. The starlight illuminated his face with an almost eerie, but beautiful, glow. He smiled. "It has always been easy to locate you, Zelda. One must only question the guards, for they always know." I scowled; he laughed. "You are never alone, it seems," he added.

    I turned away, the rustling of my azure gown the only sound present. How wrong he is, I thought. I am more alone than he will ever know - he is the one whom I love with all my heart. How ironic! His banter hurt more than if he had told me that he loathed me. Were my feelings of no consequence? Was he unable to see how much I adored him? "I believe you are incorrect in your assumption," I murmured.

    "What exactly are you implying? Your words are ambiguous." I was certain he was frowning.

    I looked back at him, sighing. My own assumption had been correct. "Do not play this game with me, Link. Do not act as if you are so naïve as to not know."

    Link took me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. "What in Din's name are you speaking of?" he inquired roughly, his face filled with confusion. "I wish for you to speak plainly."

    My heart squeezed. Was I to tell him my feelings, only to face his rejection? I forced myself to hold his gaze. "Whom do you love?" I countered instead, not wanting to confess at that very moment.

    "What is this?" Link asked, still confused. "I do not understand."

    "Answer the question: whom do you love, Link?" Why do you torture me by leaving and returning? I asked inwardly.

    He answered hesitantly. "I love many people, Zelda. I love Saria, Malon, all of the good people of Hyrule." As an afterthought, "I love Epona. And I believe I still love Navi, but sometimes I question that." He attempted a smile. "Does that answer your question?"

    My heart fell. I wanted to weep, but I bit the inside of my cheek to stem the flow. I stubbornly refused to shame myself before him. "Yes," I answered, my voice barely above a whisper in desperation to keep from sobbing. "It does."

    His blue eyes filled with sympathy, which caused me to be both angry and miserable at the same time. "I have hurt you," Link murmured. He touched my cheek. "Tell me what is wrong."

    I wrenched away from his touch. It was too cruel. My self control became nonexistent. "You torture me!" I cried, very close to tears. "You come back to me, only to leave once again!" To my shame, I began to sob. "Why, Link? Why are you so cruel? I do not understand!" I turned away, my shoulders hunched and my chest heaving with unstoppable weeping.

    It felt like eternity then, when my crying was the only sound heard, when Link stood behind me, not saying a word. To my complete humiliation, he attempted to gather me into his strong arms in hopes of comforting me. I refused his sympathy, pulling away furiously. "No, no." I muttered, still crying. "Do not do this!" I yelled. I looked up from my damp hands, my face tear-streaked and red. "Goddesses all be damned, Link! I do not want your sympathy if I cannot have your love!" My throat closed; I was unable to continue.

    The truth had been revealed.

    His facial expression surprised me, though. His eyes widened and his lips parted in what seemed to be disbelief. We stared at each other for quite a while. "Is that what you believe?" Link whispered.

    I furiously attempted to wipe my tears away, but they continued to flow. "What? That you do not love me, Link?" I spat, angry. I laughed, but not with mirth. It was a laugh filled with disdain and pain and humiliation and desperation. "Do not play with my heart any longer. Tell me you do not love me and be off." I took a shuddering breath. "I do not know if I ever want to see you again," I whispered. My tears increased, but I was silent.

    "Oh, Zelda," he murmured, his voice filled with pain. "You have been so mistaken." Link took my damp hands in his; I tried to pull away, again, but he held them firmly. "Listen to me," he commanded, his voice firm yet gentle. "It hurts me to see you in such pain, because I love you, Princess Zelda." His eyes were earnest and hopeful.

    "You just mentioned that you did not!" I countered, not believing him. "What is this sudden change of heart? If it is because of pity, I have no desire for it."

    He sighed. Tenderly, he transferred his hands to my face. "It was because that I believed that _you_ did not love me. I was of no desire to humiliate myself this night." He stroked my wet cheek. "My own fear made you weep, and I am so sorry, my love."

    "You always leave me," I stated hoarsely. "Why? It does not make sense." Salty tears ran down my face, onto his hands.

    Link closed his eyes, then opened them. "I could not bear to see you, knowing that you did not love me. That is why. Again, it was due to my cowardliness. I should have told you of my feelings long ago."

    "Truly, Link?" I whispered, my mind attempting to hope. "Have we both misinterpreted our feelings for one another? Have I been so mistaken?"

    Instead of answering with words, he answered by kissing me lovingly. My tears increased to what could be considered an overflowing dam, unstoppable yet not necessarily unwanted anymore. I kissed him with fervor; his love was a balm to my sore heart and wounded soul. His arms wrapped around me, protecting me, displaying that he _did_ indeed love me, that it had been all a silly, yet painful, misunderstanding for the both of us. It was so wonderful.

    Link eventually stopped and traced a finger in my tears. "Why are you weeping, still?" he asked. "I had hoped this would be pleasant news." He smiled kindly.

    Happiness. Oh, sweet happiness filled my heart. "You do not know how joyous this it to me, Link. I love you with all of my being." I sniffled, laughing a little. "I cannot stop crying, for my emotions are so jumbled! Please forgive an overly dramatic female, will you? I am simply so happy." I smiled at him. "Kiss me; maybe it will help." My face lifted towards his.

    "Minx," he whispered, grinning. He complied with my wishes, however. The kisses were inescapable; our love was palpable as the rain.

    Underneath the glittering stars, we were finally one soul.

* * *

    [Sniff, sniff] I didn't intend to write something so angsty! I almost started to cry writing this damn thing! But it was, as always, a good ending - for I LOATHE bad endings with a fiery passion! I hoped you liked it; I really like this one, at least. SO THAT MEANS YA GOTTA REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^______^


End file.
